hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
We Own the Night
We Own the Night is the fourth single from the band's fifth studio album, V. Background In an article by Scene for Dummies, a description of the song was given: "song struts between stadium-size guitars and a visceral volley on the verses punctuated by lines like, “If you fuckers want to die, fucking with Undead is like committing suicide.” “It’s the quintessential Hollywood Undead song,” exclaims J-Dog. “It’s got that shit talking. There’s a fresh vibe with the organ though. We were inspired by Hans Zimmer’s use of it in Interstellar, so we added this cinematic element to the track.” In an interview with Loudwire, Johnny 3 Tears talks about the song: "That is very specific. One night, after the studio, we were out getting drunk, I'll be honest. And we went down to Hollywood Boulevard and which, to be honest with you, I don't do very often anymore. I used to live down there, pretty much, but all the bars are different now. Anyway, we were doing it. We were walking around and we really wanted to write a song about the nocturnal qualities of the city. It's weird because you can be in one spot and it's a different world than that 12 hours later, it's completely different. You've got everything going on, there's the bank and there's the supermarket and everyone's doing their normal thing, and then 12 hours later, instead of selling food they're selling crack and all these other things. It was a take on the nocturnal aspects of our lives and we thought it would be cool to tell that story. We've always been on the darker side, subject matter wise with music. I suppose that's just the way we are. It was our take on those things. I never liked "party music" you know, 'Let's party all night.' I've always looked at the other sides of those things. It's just a take on that activity and where we were at that point." Music video The music video for the song was released on October 13, 2017 and was directed by Amber Park. Lyrics Whoa, whoa Whoa, whoa Got the top down, gonna baptize you bitches 'cause you know you cop out Calm down, all you motherfuckers do is talk loud You sold out and every single one of you is cold now My town, thirty-deep, about to fucking roll out Look alive as I light up the sky And pump up the twelve-gauge and blow off your disguise No surprise, there ain't no compromise They doped up these motherfuckers, hit 'em straight in the eyes And the one-eyed man is king in the land of the blind It’s told you wanna live forever but today you will die (It's your time!) Here you lie as they crucify You're the boy who will cry and I'm the wolf who'll get by And every single page is drawn in blood, can't you see? Front seats because you're triple six feet in the deep And I'll send you straight to the afterlife for fucking with me Hollywood to the death, Undead put you to sleep Can't fall, can't die Tonight we're so alive Singing whoa, we own the night Whoa, we own the night We call, you rise With you, we never die Singing whoa, we own the night Whoa, we own the night (Own the night, we own the night) (Own the night, we own the night) Broken words so often told If you wanna throw some blows We can go toe to toe Kick the door and throw it open No one knows? I thought I told 'em Thought you had it, now you're choking People dropping, bodies folding Stay Undead, two coffins open Praying to that Holy Ghost He can't save you, there's no hope Looking through that barrel smoke Pull the trigger, let it go The game is done, set in the closer You can't sink down any lower We couldn't get any colder With these devils on our shoulders There’s someone popping shots, now someone called the cops And when the dust settles, you know we gon' be on top Smoking till I'm under six feet on the dot Welcome to the jungle, we got beef on the block Charlie's rolling through your hood, Funny at his side Looking like a fucking pimp parade passing by And we hopping out the Jeep, if you fuckers wanna die Fucking with Undead is like committing suicide Can't fall, can't die Tonight we're so alive Singing whoa, we own the night Whoa, we own the night We call, you rise With you, we never die Singing whoa, we own the night Whoa, we own the night (Own the night, we own the night) (Own the night, we own the night) This time This time we will all rise All rise for the lost lives Lost lives for the last time For the last time, we will all rise For the last time, we will all rise For the last time, we will all rise For the last time, we will all rise Can't fall, can't die Tonight we're so alive Singing whoa, we own the night Whoa, we own the night We call, you rise With you, we never die Singing whoa, we own the night Whoa, we own the night Whoa, we own the night Whoa, we own the night Whoa, we own the night Whoa, we own the night Background vocals *Funny Man says "top down", "cop out", "calm down", "talk loud", "you sold out", "cold now", "my town", and "roll out" behind Johnny 3 Tears. *Funny and Johnny say "light up the sky", "blow off your disguise", "compromise", "doped up", and "hit 'em straight in the eyes" behind J-Dog. *Danny sings "And the one-eyed man is king in the land of the blind/It’s told you wanna live forever but today you will die" behind Johnny. *Funny says "crucify" and "the wolf who'll get by" behind J-Dog. *Danny and Funny sing "Every single page is drawn in blood, can't you see?" behind Johnny. *Funny says "triple six feet in the deep" behind J-Dog. *Danny and Funny shout "Undead put you to sleep" behind J-Dog and Johnny. *Charlie Scene sings the chorus with Danny. Alternative version An alternative version of the song is featured in the music video. It features a different instrumental, and some differing vocals. These include a scream by J-Dog in the background of the chorus, and a completely different verse by Funny Man and Charlie Scene. The alternate verse contains these lyrics: Broken words so often spoken If you wanna throw some blows then We can go straight toe to toe and Kick the door and throw it open No one knows? I thought I told 'em Thought you had it, now you're choking People dropping, bodies folding Stay Undead, two coffins open Praying to the Holy Ghost and He can't save you, there's no hope and It's too late, the barrel's smoking Pull the trigger, now it's over The game is done, set in the closer You can't sink down any lower We couldn't get any colder With these devils on our shoulders There’s someone popping shots, now someone called the cops And when the dust settles, you know we gon' be on top Smoking till I'm under six feet on the dock Welcome to the jungle, we got beef on the block Charlie's rolling through your hood, Funny at his side Looking like a fucking pimp parade passing by And we hopping out the Jeep, if you fuckers wanna die Fucking with Undead is like committing suicide Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - vocals *Danny - clean vocals *Funny Man - vocals *J-Dog - vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals ;Additional *Dean Butterworth - drums *Brian Gardner - mastering *Sean Gould - production *Dan Lancaster - mixing *Rhys May - mixing assistant Trivia *Da Kurlzz helped write this song before leaving the band. *When Johnny 3 Tears says "My town, thirty-deep, about to fucking roll out", he could be making references to three of their older songs: **''My Town'' **''Undead, because in that song he says “when you see J3T thirty-deep, he’s down to brawl” **How We Roll'' Category:Songs Category:V Category:Danny Category:Funny Man Category:Charlie Scene Category:Title after Lyrics Category:Singles Category:Written by Charlie Scene Category:Written by Funny Man Category:Produced by Sean Gould Category:Written by Sean Gould Category:J-Dog Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:Written by J-Dog Category:Written by Johnny 3 Tears Category:All five Category:Explicit Category:Written by Da Kurlzz